


The Great Owl Escape

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Action packed. 😂





	The Great Owl Escape

Our story begins moments after Errol and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's first meeting in Eeylop's, Wilhelmina has had an idea.

Errol asked, "What's up?"

Wilhelmina whispered, "I just had an excellent idea, I'm going to break you all out of these stupid cages."

Errol smirked. "If you, an eleven year old who hasn't even set foot in Hogwarts can break every owl out of here without magic, be my guest."

Wilhelmina ran to the window and excitedly shouted, "There's a parade of Quidditch players out there! Wow, they look so cool."

Every person in the shop, including the owner ran outside.

Errol told her, "The keys are by the till."

Wilhelmina quickly opened all of the cages and one by one, the owls flew screeching past the confused crowd outside.

Errol was the last owl out, he turned back and promised, "I'll come see you again one day when you're in Hogwarts."

With a hoot of farewell, he flew out of the shop and joined the other owls in the sky.

Wilhelmina quietly joined the crowd outside and asked, "Did anyone see who let those owls out?"

The owner frowned. "No."

Wilhelmina grinned. "I did, it was a shady looking gentleman."


End file.
